Zach
by Archange Dechu
Summary: OS long, UA. Harry à une marraine, cette marraine à un fils qui entre à Poudlard la même année que lui, et ce garçon transformeras la vie du survivant. POV de Zach, Slash OC/HP


Je l'ai vu la première fois, dans la petite salle où nous attendions notre répartition, il était tel que je l'avais imaginé, en plus petit et plus frêle sans doute, mais sinon c'était lui. Brun, les cheveux indomptables, le visage de son père, et les émeraudes de sa mère en guise d'yeux. Je fus très fier de moi quand je réussis à ne pas poser instantanément mes yeux sur la cicatrice la plus célèbre de notre monde. Au lieu de ça, je l'observais, il s'était déjà lié avec un Weasley visiblement, il y avait largement pire comme choix. Comme celui qui s'avançait vers lui avec son air stupidement supérieur, un très bel enfant, blond, pâle, un port d'aristocrate, le nez en l'air, il aurait mignon sans son air insupportablement méprisant, Drago Malefoy restait insupportable de préjugé, de suffisance, de méchanceté et de stupidité !

Abordé un inconnu avec cet air supérieur ! Il fallait vraiment être débile ! Le rouquin et lui commencèrent à s'insulter, et je m'approchais pour intervenir, mais le professeur McGonagall réapparut, et Malefoy se tint tranquille, pendant qu'elle nous expliquait le système des maisons, avant de nous mener dans la grande salle.

J'avais beau m'y attendre, c'était impressionnant, voir terrifiant, cette salle immense, tous ces gens qui nous dévisageait, je ressentis soudain un grand vide dans ma poitrine, je voulais ma maman, malgré toutes mes qualités, là j'étais juste un petit garçon terrifié par un nouvel environnement.

Je me suis rapproché de Harry, me postant à ses côtés, au moins aurais-je un élément « familier » a porté de main. Nous avons échangé un sourire, et je me suis présenté en murmurant :

« Zachary Caldwell.

- Harry Potter. »

J'ai souri de plus belle en murmurant :

« Moi qui croyais que tu étais Merlin en personne je suis déçu. »

On a ri tous les deux, aussi discrètement que possible, et la répartition à commencer.

Quelle impression curieuse que d'aller grimper sur ce tabouret pour coiffer ce cher vieux nid à poussière, je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Je le savais depuis que j'avais 7 ans, et j'en étais ravi, rejoindre la maison de ma mère, me flattait grandement. Je me suis assis sur le tabouret, devenant le point de mire de toute la salle, j'ai dévisagé Harry et je lui ai adressé le plus chaleureux de mes sourires.

Le choixpeau a à peine frôlé mon crâne avant de hurler :

« SERDAIGLE »

Sans surprise pour moi. J'ai rejoint la table de l'intelligence, et mes camarades de maison m'ont fait bon accueil, pendant quelque secondes, tout concentré sur la répartition qu'ils étaient.

Harry a été envoyé à Gryffondor, et bien que cela ne fût pas une surprise, j'en fus tout de même dépité. Le directeur nous fit un très rapide discours, et la nourriture apparue.

Je profitais du repas pour faire connaissance avec les autres premières années de ma maison. Certains ne me firent pas une excellente impression, tels Michael Corner, que je trouvais presque aussi suffisant que Malefoy. Mais je trouvais Anthony Goldstein assez sympathique, de même que Terry Boot.

La nourriture était aussi excellente que mon ventre à pattes de père me l'avait annoncé, mais je ne me gavais pas pour autant, j'ai toujours détesté me sentir aussi lourd qu'une enclume après un repas trop copieux. Je jetais de nombreux coups d'œil à Harry pendant le repas, il était assis à coté du Weasley, Ronald si j'avais bien entendu, et lui visiblement ne connaissait pas la tempérance en matière de nourriture.

Par hasard ou non, Harry me rendit mon regard et nous échangeâmes un nouveau sourire, j'étais content de ce petit rapprochement entre nous, j'espérais que nous continuerions sur cette voie.

Le repas prit fin, et après quelques mots du directeur, et l'hymne de l'école, les préfets nous ont menés jusqu'à la tour qui allait être notre maison pour 7 ans. Ma première impression fut qu'on allait faire du sport, l'entrée de la salle commune était tout en haut d'un escalier en zigzag, et nous sommes tous arrivés en soufflant lourdement.

Le préfet nous a fait un petit discours, sur le fait que la porte de notre salle commune était la seule à ne pas être dissimulée et à ne pas avoir de mot de passe. Le heurtoir magique, posait une question de culture générale, ou une énigme, il fallait répondre juste pour avoir le droit d'entrer !

La salle commune de serdaigle me plut dès que j'eu passé le seuil, il émanait d'elle un calme studieux et bon enfant, comme dans ces vieilles bibliothèque où l'on ne trouve que les initiés. Décorée aux couleurs de Rowena, on y trouvait de nombreuses petites tables de travail, d'aussi nombreuses bibliothèques basses, et quelque rares canapés devant la cheminée. Nous étions la maison de l'intelligence, ceux qui étaient toujours en tête du classement des élèves, et nous devions nous conformer à cette tradition ! Personnellement, ça ne me posais aucun problème, j'adorais lire, j'adorais réfléchir, amasser des connaissances, les disséquer pour les réassembler selon mes autres sources, je n'absorbais pas bêtement le contenu des livres, il fallait réfléchir à cela, ce que certain n'ont jamais compris.

Nous n'étions que 4 garçons cette année, et outre Corner que je trouvais puant, les autres me semblaient sympathiques. Les dortoirs étaient dans les tourelles, une par année. La tourelle était divisée en 4 niveaux, le dortoir des filles tout en haut, leur salle de bain en dessous, notre propre salle de bain et notre dortoir.

Selon les informations que j'avais, les garçons ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, et les filles ne pouvaient pas passée la barrière qui bloquait l'escalier descendant au dortoir des garçons.

Je me souviens que Tony nous à prévenu, qu'il dormait en sous-vêtement, et je l'ai rejoint, heureusement, Terry et Corner s'en moquait, d'ailleurs seul Corner portait un vrai pyjama anglais, Terry ne portait que le pantalon. La tour était très bien isolée et le bruit du vent sifflant autour de nous donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, c'était très relaxant.

Je me suis rapidement brossé les dents, avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit en boxer, pour attraper un de mes livres. J'ai souri en voyant qu'ils faisaient tous la même chose, au moins nous aurions cela en commun.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons rejoint la grande salle, escorté par un préfet, qui nous expliqua qu'il était notre responsable d'année, autant que possible, c'est vers lui que nous devrions aller en cas de problème. Il nous répéta plusieurs fois de ne surtout pas hésiter, que ce soit pour les devoirs, ou parce que nous étions déprimés, pour nos 3 premières années, il serait notre « grand frère ».

Durant notre première semaine, il viendrait nous chercher à la fin de chaque cours, pour nous guider dans le château. Je trouvais l'idée très brillante, même si mes parents m'avaient longuement parlé de Poudlard, je me serais facilement perdu avec tous ces couloirs semblables, ses escaliers qui bougent, etc.

Cette première journée ce passa pour le mieux, on commençait par un cours d'enchantement avec notre directeur de maison, qui nous fit un petit speech très gentil, nous disant qu'il était très heureux de nous savoir dans sa maison et que sa porte était toujours ouverte pour nous.

On a attaqué avec le sortilège de lévitation, que je fus le premier à réussir, récoltant mes premiers points. J'ai tout de suite adoré ce cours, Flitwick était un excellent professeur, clair et précis. A la fin du cours, il vient vers moi et me félicita, non pas pour mon sortilège, mais parce que, contrairement aux autres, je n'avais pas acheté des plumes et des parchemins, mais des stylos et des cahiers moldus. Je lui avouais que c'était ma mère qui m'avait conseillé cela, il rit en disant qu'elle avait été la dernière à faire cela avant moi, et qu'elle avait fait sa fierté en tant que Serdaigle.

Ensuite nous avons eu potion, pas le même genre ! Rogue est peut-être un des meilleurs maître des potions du monde, mais comme pédagogue il est horrible. C'était un cours commun avec les poufsouffles et j'ai cru qu'ils allaient mourir de peur face à lui. Personnellement j'avais un bon niveau en potion, ma mère, sans être au niveau de Rogue, était un maître des potions reconnus, et m'avait initié très tôt.

Le déjeuner se passa sans incident, j'échangeais de nouveaux sourires avec Harry, et puis nous avons eu botanique, je ne fis pas d'étincelles dans celui-là, sans être précieux, enfin si un peu j'avoue, mettre les mains dans la terre n'a jamais été mon truc. Je connaissais assez bien la théorie, mais la pratique… Le professeur Chourave m'encouragea de son mieux, mais je n'ai jamais brillé en botanique.

Ensuite métamorphose, la seule matière où mon père surpassait ma mère, et il ne se privait pas pour le répéter à longueur de temps, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire. Je ne fus pas le premier à réussir, mais je n'avais pas à rougir pour autant.

Rogue avait été le seul à nous donner un devoir, et, en bons serdaigles, nous avons tous filé à la bibliothèque après le dîner. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Granger, elle aurait presque put être une serdaigle, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir que les livres pouvaient raconter des âneries. Mon père ayant été un gryffondor, je me rapprochais d'elle, et nous avons discuté de cette première journée, j'appris que Rogue était infect avec Harry, ce qui ne m'étonna pas vu le passif qu'il y avait eu entre lui et James Potter. J'eu une pensée pour ce pauvre Harry, qui ne devait même pas comprendre pourquoi le professeur de potion le détestait.

Au fil du temps je me suis rapproché d'Hermione, elle avait une capacité mémorielle impressionnante, mais, encore une fois, elle se contentait de tout recracher sans disséquer ce qu'elle trouvait.

Et puis il y a eu cette première discussion avec Harry. J'étais à la bibliothèque, à revoir le programme futur de l'année, j'avais déjà lu tous mes livres pendant l'été. Quand Harry c'est approché de moi, on ne se parlait pas, mais j'avais toujours un sourire pour lui quand nos regards se croisaient, et il en faisait autant.

Debout à coté de ma table, il demanda en rougissant légèrement s'il pouvait s'assoir, et j'ai évidemment approuvé. Pendant quelques minutes, on travailla chacun de notre côté, et après l'avoir vu pester contre son devoir, je posais mon livre, et m'assis à côté de lui en disant :

« Montre-moi où tu bloque. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. C'était un devoir de potion que j'avais fait depuis longtemps, et qu'il devait rendre le lendemain, je me retins difficilement de faire une réflexion d'ailleurs. Je lui expliquais posément les interactions possibles entre les différents ingrédients, selon le moment où ils étaient mis dans la potion, et il comprit enfin. Je l'aidais ensuite à rédiger son devoir de façon satisfaisante, et, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il dit :

« Merci, même si Rogue va trouver que ce n'est pas assez bien, j'ai au moins compris quelque chose pour une fois. »

J'ai souri :

« C'est un plaisir… Harry ? – il a hoché la tête, m'autorisant à l'appeler par son prénom – Et pour Rogue, tu as raison, tu ne feras jamais assez bien, tu ressembles trop à ton père, et il haïssait ton père. »

L'air affamé qu'il afficha me fit comprendre qu'il ne savait rien de ses parents, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre, je dis :

« On se retrouve demain après le dîner devant la grande salle si tu veux, je te dirais tout ce que je sais d'eux, ok ? »

Merlin, j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, il avait l'air tellement triste et heureux à la fois ce petit bonhomme. Moi j'ai toujours été grand, mes deux parents frôlent les 2 mètres, et mon père, qui est auror, m'a très vite poussé à faire du sport, je suis l'un des plus grand et plus musclé de l'année, alors qu'Harry est à l'opposé, ce qui le rends adorable.

On s'est séparés là-dessus, et je me suis dépêché de retourner dans la tour de serdaigle pour ne pas me faire prendre après le couvre-feu.

Le lendemain soir, Harry et moi on s'est installé dans une salle désaffectée, il était tout excité à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. On s'est assis à un bureau, et je lui ai tendu mon album photo de bébé. Au début il a été surpris, les premières photos étaient celles de ma naissance, mais bien vite, un autre bébé, brun avec des yeux verts est apparu à mes côtés sur les clichés.

« Ta mère était ma marraine Harry, et ton père était très bon ami du mien, ils étaient à gryffondor dans la même année, avec les autres maraudeurs. Ta maman aurait pu aller à Serdaigle, mais elle avait tellement de courage qu'elle a finis chez les lions. Ma mère est aussi ta marraine. Quand tes parents nous ont quittés elle a tout fait pour avoir ta garde, mais visiblement il était plus sûr pour toi d'aller dans ta famille moldu. »

J'en aurais pleuré quand il m'a sauté au cou, ah ces gryffondor et leur exubérance ! Je l'ai garde contre moi longtemps, dans mon esprit il avait toujours été mon petit frère, éloigné de moi par la force des choses, mais je lui avais toujours gardé mon affection, pour preuve je ne me séparais jamais d'une photo que j'adorais. On était tous les deux dans un berceau, avec seulement nos couches, et Harry dormait la tête contre mon torse, et moi les bras autour de lui. Mes parents avaient toujours été honnêtes avec moi concernant la menace de Voldemort, et m'avaient aussi appris à prononcer ce surnom pourri, je savais qu'il reviendrait, pour s'en prendre à Harry et je m'étais jurer de protéger le seul petit frère que j'avais.

Je lui ai raconté ce que je savais de ses parents, des maraudeurs, de ce que je croyais être la vérité concernant Sirius, je lui ai donnée l'adresse de Lupin, qui restait la personne la plus proche de son père encore en vie et accessible. On s'est séparé peu avant le couvre-feu et, avant de quitter la salle, je l'ai serré contre moi en disant :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry, j'attendais de te revoir depuis si longtemps ! N'hésite jamais à venir me voir ! »

Il était au bord des larmes quand je l'ai relâché, et j'ai compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre d'attention de la part de sa famille. Je me suis promis de lui tirer les vers du nez, et de tout faire pour le retirer de cet endroit où il n'était visiblement pas aimé.

Après cela, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, je l'aidais avec ses devoirs, je lui racontais ce que je savais du monde magique, et lui me regardait de ses grands yeux émeraudes avec un air admiratif qui me procurait un plaisir immense. Le seul hic entre nous c'était Weasley, enfin pour moi, je trouvais que ce garçon avait beaucoup de cœur et très peu de cervelle, ce qui, pour un Serdaigle est une tare !

Mais comme Harry semblait tenir à lui, je retenais mes remarques acerbes, laissant à Hermione le soin de l'aider dans ses devoirs, tandis que je m'occupais de mon presque petit frère. Harry découvrit à quel point j'étais protecteur avec l'incident du troll, j'ai vu ces deux petits crétins s'éclipser, et je les ais suivit, pour veiller sur eux. J'avais beau être en première année, comme eux, j'étais le premier dans de nombreux domaine, et j'avais énormément d'avance en sortilège, s'ils tombaient sur le troll, ils auraient surement besoin de moi.

Je passais la porte des toilettes peu de temps après eux, juste assez pour voir Harry pendu par les pieds dans la main du troll. Mon sortilège d'aveuglement à toucher cette horreur avant même que j'y pense, j'ai entendu Hermione conseiller le sortilège de lévitation à Weasley, ce qui était une bonne idée, j'ai été plus rapide que lui, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à diriger la massue du monstre pour qu'elle le frappe plusieurs fois. J'étais hors de moi à l'idée qu'Harry aurait pu mourir à cause de cette chose immonde, et même une fois à terre, j'ai continué à frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne m'arrêter.

J'ai lâché ma baguette et je l'ai serré contre moi en pleurant, Merlin qu'il m'avait fait peur cet imbécile ! Les professeurs sont arrivés à ce moment-là, et moi j'étais trop occupé à serrer Harry contre moi pour m'en occuper, Harry, Ron et moi avons royalement reçu 10 points, et Hermione en a perdu autant.

J'ai vaguement entendu Dumbledore dire à Harry de m'emmener à l'infirmerie et de rester avec moi. Harry est plus malin qu'on le croit, et il a très bien comprit ce qui m'arrivais, et, en plus, l'a accepté, il s'est couché dans mon lit et pour la première fois depuis 10 ans nous avons dormit ensemble.

J'avais honte de moi le lendemain, j'avais vraiment pété les plombs, mais Harry m'a rassuré avant de s'excuser piteusement de m'avoir fait aussi peur. On a mis les choses au clair entre nous, il a pleinement accepté que je sois si horriblement protecteur avec lui, et j'ai accepté qu'il soit… un gryffondor qui attirait les problèmes comme un aimant !

Un jour il m'a interrogé sur Nicolas Flamel, et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait, encore, mis son petit nez de lionceau dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Le hic, était que cet adorable petit crétin avait rapidement découvert que je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il me lançait un regard de lionceau battu, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire quand je tentais, sans succès, de lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas mettre son nez là-dedans. Je lui dis donc ce que je savais, rien d'extraordinaire pensais-je à l'époque, je lui parlais de la pierre philosophale, et l'air soudain de compréhension qu'il afficha ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je réussis tout de même à le convaincre d'aller voir Dumbledore avant de plonger, une nouvelle fois, dans les ennuis. Grâce à Flitwick, qui m'avait vraiment à la bonne, nous avons pu nous rendre dans le bureau du directeur, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Les trois gryffondors ont exprimés leur doute sur Rogue, et Dumbledore à tenter de les rassurer, sans grand succès, je suis resté quelques minutes après eux en disant :

« Vous savez qu'ils vont continuer à fouiner monsieur ? »

Il a ri, et m'a répondu :

« Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur eux Monsieur Caldwell. »

Vieux débris ! Je ne l'avais pas dit à Harry, parce qu'il m'avait fait part de son admiration pour Dumbledore, mais je savais que c'était lui qui nous avais empêché d'avoir la garde de Harry, et je lui en voulais énormément.

Pour les vacances de Noël j'invitais Harry chez moi, et il accepta avec plaisir, ravi de faire la connaissance de sa marraine.

Mon père, et ma mère étaient tous les deux enfants uniques, et descendaient de deux grandes familles de sang-pur, totalement réfractaires aux idées communément admises par les sang-pur comme les Malefoy. Nous vivions dans le manoir Caldwell, qui était une véritable forteresse, chaque génération ajoutant ses propres protections. Harry eut une chambre dans l'aile familiale, ce qui le toucha beaucoup, mes parents n'avaient pas pu prendre autant de vacances qu'ils souhaitaient, et avaient donc alterné, la première semaine ce fut ma mère qui resta avec nous, et la seconde mon père.

Harry semblait très heureux avec nous, et moi j'étais extatique d'avoir mon petit frère à la maison. Je profitais de son état d'esprit pour l'interroger sur sa vie chez les Dursley, et après beaucoup d'insistance de ma part, il me raconta tout, je les aurais tué s'ils avaient été à portée de baguette.

J'ai tout raconté à ma mère, qui m'a promis d'aller voir Dumbledore, et le reste des vacances s'est passé sans problèmes. Nous avons été honteusement gâtés pour Noël, Harry plus particulièrement, et j'y ai largement participé.

Outre un certain nombre de livres, je restais un Serdaigle, je lui avais acheté un miroir de communication dont j'avais le pendant, un tas de friandises, et je l'avais vu soupirer après une peluche en forme de lionceau quand nous étions allez faire un tour dans une boutique de jouets, il la retrouva dans ses paquets. C'était une très jolie peluche très douce, qui ronronnait et émettait une douce chaleur, Harry en fut dingue, et moi très content de mon petit effet.

Lui m'offrit également un certain nombre de livre, il me connaissait, ainsi qu'une très belle bague en or avec saphir, dont il portait la copie faite en bronze avec un rubis, c'étaient des bagues de fraternité, en faisant cela il me reconnaissait totalement comme étant son frère. Nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment suite à cela.

Le retour à l'école a été dur pour lui, mes parents l'avait « adopté » totalement, et quitter le manoir lui fit beaucoup de peine, je restais à côté de lui pendant tout le trajet en train, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que Hermione et Ron avaient fait pendant ces congés.

Nous avons repris la routine des cours, Harry avait pris l'habitude adorable de me donner du « grand frère », ce à quoi je ne tardais pas à répondre à coup de « petit frère ».

Au mois de mars, je fus convoquer dans le bureau du directeur, où je retrouvais mes parents, Dumbledore m'interrogea longuement sur ce que Harry m'avait confié de sa vie chez ses moldus, je pris un certain plaisir à tout lui balancer, ravi de le voir perdre de sa superbe devant mes révélations.

Après un très long entretien, le vieux débris céda et promis de soutenir la demande de mes parents pour avoir la garde d'Harry, si ce dernier était d'accord évidement.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et filait le retrouver, il était sur terrain de Quidditch à s'entraîner. En général je n'assistais pas à ses matchs, c'était un fou furieux sur son balai, et j'en ressortais malade d'inquiétude. Heureusement l'entraînement restait raisonnable, Olivier Dubois était peut-être un dingue de Quidditch, mais toute l'équipe veillait sur leur petit attrapeur, et était plein d'attention pour lui.

A la fin de l'entraînement, je le suivis dans les vestiaires, et tandis qu'il se déshabillait, je lui dis :

« Mes parents ont de nouveau demandé ta garde petit frère, et Dumbledore accepte de les soutenir si tu veux bien vivre avec nous. »

Il me sauta dessus alors qu'il ne portait que son slip et ses chaussettes, ça devait vouloir dire oui. L'équipe qui avait assisté à la scène, applaudit chaudement la nouvelle, bien qu'ils l'aient tous caché, ils n'avaient pas manqué les cicatrices sur le dos de Harry, et avaient compris d'où cela venait. Ils félicitèrent tous mon petit brun de sa futur nouvelle famille, et lui, les remercia en pleurant dans mon cou.

Il faillit bien ne jamais venir vivre avec nous, parce que je fus à deux doigts de le tuer de mes mains quand j'appris par Dumbledore ce qui c'était passer avec Quirell-Voldemort. J'ai passé tout le temps qu'il est resté à l'infirmerie à son chevet, mort d'inquiétude pour lui, malgré l'assurance de l'infirmière qu'il allait bien et était juste fatigué.

L'air horriblement coupable qu'il a affiché en me voyant m'a grandement satisfait, j'aurais été plus âgé je lui aurais mis une fessée ! Franchement on n'a pas idée de faire un truc aussi con !

Je l'ai engueulé, pas longtemps, parce que j'étais trop soulagé de le voir en bonne santé, mais je lui ai promis qu'il allait me payer l'inquiétude qu'il m'avait fait vivre ! Il s'est platement excusé en se serrant contre moi, petit manipulateur !

Il était blottis dans mes bras quand Dumbledore est rentré, et lui a expliqué ses grandes théories sur l'amour protecteur, et l'énigme du miroir, j'en suis resté assez septique, Lilly n'avait certainement pas été la seule mère à se sacrifier pour son enfant, je me promis de faire des recherches, quelque chose clochait dans tout cela.

Quelques jours après, nous avons pris le train pour rentrer au manoir, Harry et moi étions plus qu'heureux de vivre ensemble, lui sans doute plus que moi, l'idée de ne plus voir ces horribles moldus le rendait extatique.

Harry s'est totalement intégré à la famille, ma mère l'a aidée, mieux que je ne saurais le faire, en matière de potion, lui expliquant patiemment les bases, et mon père lui a appris à se défendre, moi je me suis assuré qu'il fasse ses devoirs et surtout qu'il s'amuse.

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'été dans la piscine, le plus souvent seuls, je lui ai appris à nager. Nous avons un peu grandit tous les deux, mais il restait, à ma grande satisfaction, un petit garçon frêle, qui me confortait dans mon rôle de grand frère horriblement protecteur et totalement gaga. Je tiens à préciser que j'avais parfaitement conscience de me faire manipuler par Harry quand il me faisait son regard de lionceau battu, mais je ne pouvais pas résister.

Il a passé la majorité de ses nuits dans mon lit, blottis contre moi, et j'étais trop heureux pour lui contester ce droit.

On a évidemment fait un peu de Quidditch, mais je n'ai jamais brillé dans ce sport, je préférais largement mes séances de karaté magique, qui m'était enseigner par un ami de mon père, sur mes conseil, Harry ma rejoins et s'est initié à cet art martial.

Nous avons invité Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Tony et Terry, les deux T comme je disais, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ron à eut un peu trop de mal à cacher sa jalousie devant le manoir Caldwell, mais je fis semblant de ne rien voir. Hermione l'a rapidement mis au pas, et la semaine qu'ils ont passés avec nous a été plutôt sympa.

Grâce aux excellentes relations de ma mère avec Flitwick et Rogue, nous avons eu la liste des fournitures très en avance, et je me suis précipité pour l'acheter et prendre de l'avance sur l'année. Harry, malgré ses grognements trop mignons, m'a suivi, et nous avons pris une bonne avance sur le programme. Une fois lancé, mon petit frère pouvait être brillant, mais il fallait le pousser au cul pour le faire démarrer.

Il excellait en DCFM, déjà en première année, il avait les meilleures notes, sans travailler beaucoup d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas mauvais, mais Harry avait un don pour ça, comme pour le Quidditch. Durant l'été nous avons aussi découvert qu'il avait deux autres dons, un pour le combat, et le fourchlang !

Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes parents de m'avoir épargné les stupides lieux communs des sorciers, quand je l'ai entendu parler à une couleuvre dans le jardin, j'ai à peine eu un petit frisson.

Mes parents n'ont pas semblé surpris, visiblement eux et Dumbledore avaient déjà pensés que Voldemort avait pu laisser une part de sa magie dans mon petit frère quand il avait tenté de le tuer. Je lui ai répété sur tous les tons, qu'il ne devait pas en parler, le cher ange était très innocent concernant notre monde, il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre que les sorciers, les anglais en tout cas, sont stupides, lâches et pratique assidument la pensée unique, heureusement que les serdaigle étaient là !

Bien que nous ayons déjà nos affaires, nous avons retrouvés Hermione et Ron sur le chemin de traverse pour les accompagnés, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser et lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Pas que j'ai oublié, mais mes parents, bien que riche à millions, souhaitaient m'apprendre la valeur de l'argent et à son anniversaire je n'avais plus une noise.

J'ai filé à l'animalerie magique pour lui ramener un petit panier d'osier que je lui ai tendu en lui disant que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Son sourire éclatant quand il l'a ouvert a été mon cadeau. A plusieurs reprises il m'avait parlé de la vieille voisine qui le gardait, une cracmol je l'appris plus tard, et qui collectionnait les chats, en l'occurrence c'était un petit kneazle que je lui avais acheté, un chaton noir comme du charbon avec des poils longs et des yeux verts, la ressemblance était frappante.

Harry lui a demandé s'il souhaitait venir avec lui, il avait aussi un don avec les animaux je m'en rendis compte plus tard. La bestiole a visiblement accepté puisqu'elle s'est postée sur ses épaules en ronronnant. Mon petit frère m'a serré contre lui pour me remercier, et j'ai été aux anges.

Nous avons fait les courses avec les autres, enfin nous les avons accompagnés de magasin en magasin, tout en restant dehors, je n'ai même pas osé entrer dans librairie devant la foule qui s'y amassait. J'ai aperçu Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley se battre comme des chiffonniers, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, pas que Malefoy père soit moins infect que son fils, mais en général il savait où s'arrêter avant que ça dégénère vraiment.

Mon père est intervenu, en tant qu'auror, et Malefoy à filer non sans avoir remis les livres d'occasion dans le chaudron de la dernière Weasley, Ginny de ce que je croyais, je n'ai pas vu le journal, personne ne l'a vue, et c'était le but.

La petite Weasley m'énervait un peu avec son air débile quand elle regardait Harry, je notais en moi-même que je devrais lui faire passer un interrogatoire serré avant de la laisser approcher de mon petit frère, enfin j'avais encore quelques années avant ça.

L'année n'a pas été drôle, l'ouverture de la chambre des secret a légèrement plombé l'ambiance. Heureusement ça n'a pas duré, quand Harry m'a parlé des voix qu'ils entendaient, j'ai mis quelques jours à comprendre, mais j'ai compris. La créature était un serpent !

De là, il m'a été facile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un basilic, d'autant plus quand les coqs d'Hagrid ont tous été tués.

Mais il existait plus dangereux que le basilic cette année-là, enfin plus dangereux pour ma moyenne, il y avait Lockart ! Pour la première fois j'ai totalement partagé l'avis de Malefoy, ce type était un crétin incompétent ! Je n'avais jamais eu autant de mépris pour quelqu'un !

Quand j'eu compris qu'il s'agissait d'un basilic, j'ai poussé Harry à m'accompagner chez Dumbledore pour lui faire part de mes déductions, nous avons récoltés 50 points chacun. Profitant du fait qu'il était de bonne humeur, je l'ai cuisiné sur la précédente ouverture, et il m'a expliqué qu'une élève était morte et que son fantôme hantait toujours les toilettes.

Toilettes qui furent notre prochaine destination, Mimi geignarde avait été de chez moi, à se demander comment d'ailleurs, mais par solidarité et parce qu'elle en pinçait pour mon petit frère, elle a accepté de nous expliquer les circonstances de sa mort. De là, trouver l'entrée a été assez simple, j'ai posé un sortilège de surveillance dans les toilettes, pour trouver l'héritier, et nous sommes retournés voir Dumbledore.

Juste avant d'entrer j'ai demandé à Harry de garder le silence, et de me laisser parler. Usant d'un procédé totalement serpentard, j'ai négocié avec le directeur, si nous lui disons où était la chambre, il virerait Lockart et assurerais les cours de DCFM à sa place !

Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire, et il accepté, je lui ai donc expliqué où se trouvait l'entrée, en tentant de ne pas tirer la langue à Harry qui était un peu outré de mon chantage, mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais revoir Lockart ! Je lui ai aussi expliqué que j'avais placé un charme de surveillance, et ce dernier en profita pour se déclencher.

Nous avons suivi le directeur jusqu'aux toilettes, tandis qu'il envoyait son patronus prévenir McGonagall et Rogue. C'est donc à 5 que nous avons attendu la sortie du fameux héritier, j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé une seconde que cela put être Ginny Weasley. Mais nous avons vite compris qu'elle était sous l'influence d'un journal ensorcelé.

Ensuite les trois professeurs sont descendus dans la chambre, pour en ressortir quelques minutes après en réclamant l'aide d'Harry. Je les aurais tués ! Harry était déjà suffisamment tête brûlée sans que les professeurs le pousse ! Mais il fallait être fourchlang pour accéder à la chambre ! J'ai évidemment refusé de le laisser y aller seul.

Le combat fut « épique », Dumbledore avait, heureusement, conjuré des lunettes pour chacun de nous, au pire nous serions donc que pétrifier, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas tellement, mais de deux maux etc. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi grand ces bestioles-là. Fumseck a résolu le problème des yeux, et McGonagall à rapidement métamorphoser une pierre en coq qui à terrasser le monstre d'un simple chant. En y repensant, ça fait pas très classe pour une bestiole de 10 mètre au moins de crever à cause d'un tout petit poulet !

Rogue était aux anges, les ingrédients à base de basilic étaient plus que rare, j'en réclamais une partie pour ma mère, heureusement que Dumbledore était là d'ailleurs, sinon ce sale serpentard aurait refusé de partager !

Lockart fut donc prestement renvoyé à ses immondes écritures, et ce fut donc le grand Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald qui nous prodigua son enseignement pendant les trois mois restant. Un vrai bonheur !

Harry et moi avons gagné 100 points chacun pour notre petite aventure dans la chambre. Et l'année c'est finit ainsi.

Le début des vacances a été tranquille, Harry à réintégrer mon lit, nous avons fait nos devoirs et repris nos entrainements en combat magique, mon petit frère en a profité pour prendre un peu de muscle, et quelques centimètres, bien que moins que moi. J'ai fait une bonne poussée cet été, Harry en a d'ailleurs profité pour faire un peu plus l'enfant, en se cachant derrière moi.

L'ambiance a changé quand Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, une première dans l'histoire !

A cause de ça, nous sommes restés confinés au manoir, enfin « confinés », entre la taille du manoir et les aménagements du terrain, c'était une prison plus que dorée.

J'ai honteusement profité de l'inquiétude de Harry pour le pousser à s'entraîner le plus durement possible. Une des rares choses sur lesquels tous les sang-pur quel que soit leur bord dans la guerre, étaient d'accord, cette stupide interdiction de faire de la magie pendant les vacances ! Toutes les vieilles demeures sorcières comme la nôtre disposaient de protections qui rendaient la trace ministérielle inopérante.

C'est remonté à bloc que nous sommes retournés à l'école, enfin Harry était très remonté à l'idée de confronter, voir tuer, Sirius Black, moi j'étais prêt à le stupéfixer pour l'empêcher de se mettre, une nouvelle fois dans les ennuis.

J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse pendant le trajet, quand j'ai vu Harry s'évanouir suite à l'apparition du détraqueur. Heureusement que Remus l'a chassé, j'ai reconnus le sortilège du patronus, bien que je ne sache pas le faire.

Remus, que je connaissais depuis toujours, lui et sa maladie, m'a longuement rassuré sur l'état d'Harry avec qui il correspondait depuis sa première année. J'avoue avoir été un peu jaloux, quand Harry l'a serré contre lui après s'être remis de ses émotions, et mon petit frère l'a vue, la preuve, il venu se blottir contre moi pour le reste du trajet.

On a discuté de la situation avec Remus, je savais que c'était très difficile pour lui, mais ses états d'âmes passaient après la sécurité de mon petit lionceau.

Remus, sur l'insistance d'Harry nous a appris le patronus, et j'ai failli pleurer quand Harry avoua qu'il utilisait comme souvenir le moment où je l'avais appelé « petit frère » pour la première fois. Pour ma part c'était le soir de notre conversation dans la salle désaffectée où je lui avais parlé de ses parents et qu'il s'était pendu à mon cou pour la première fois.

Le patronus d'Harry prenait la forme d'un cerf, et si aucun de nous deux ne savait pourquoi, Remus lui sembla comprendre. Le mien prenait la forme d'une panthère, je ne compris que deux ans plus tard.

Après l'attaque d'Halloween, j'ai débarqué en fureur dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en exigeant qu'Harry soit placé dans mon dortoir tant que Black n'aurait pas été arrêté ! Encore une fois, il en a ri, et a accepté, ceux de ma maison qui ont fait la tête m'ont trouvé sur leur chemin. S'il était interdit d'utiliser sa baguette dans les couloirs, l'utilisation des technique de combat magique n'étaient pas stipulée, et ils l'ont appris à leur dépend !

Durant cette année, je me suis rapproché, par l'intermédiaire d'Harry des jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient brillants ! Certes ils n'utilisaient pas forcément leur dons d'une façon que j'approuvais, mais ils étaient vraiment doués, et comme un serdaigle est incapable de dire non à un défi intellectuel, je me suis retrouvé, presque malgré moi, à les aidé en matière de potion et de sortilèges rares, donc non-enseignés à Poudlard.

A cette occasion, ils nous ont montré la carte, et, après que Harry ait expliqué qui étaient les maraudeurs, nous l'ont royalement donné, enfin à Harry. Je me souviens que ce soir-là, nous revenions de la bibliothèque assez tard, après le couvre-feu, je m'étais écouté parlé pendant un long moment dans le but d'aider mon petit frère sur un devoir de métamorphose.

Nous utilisions la carte, qu'Harry conservait précieusement sur lui, et quel ne fut pas notre surprise de voir apparaître le nom de Peter Pettigrow, qui était censément mort depuis 12 ans. Obnubilé par notre découverte, nous nous sommes fait attraper, heureusement par Remus, sachant pertinemment que tout reproche de sa part serait foncièrement hypocrite, je ne l'ai pas laissé parler, et je lui ai collé la carte sous le museau en montrant du doigt l'étiquette de Pettigrow.

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, et il n'a pas dut en être loin. Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme et réfléchit, mais là, le loup en lui était au-delà de la fureur, il venait juste de comprendre ! En début d'année j'avais craint de devoir ensorceler Harry pour l'empêcher de courir après Sirius, j'avais eut tort et raison, ce n'est pas Harry que j'ai ensorceler, mais Remus !

Nous l'avons ramené dans ses appartements, tandis qu'Harry ne perdait pas de vue le point de Pettigrow, pour savoir où il allait se réfugier, nous avons rapidement compris que le pitoyable croutard de Ron était le traître. Arrivé dans le salon de Remus, j'ai rompu le sort et je me suis rapidement expliqué.

Pettigrow pouvait se faufiler partout sous sa former d'animagus, si on voulait permettre à Sirius d'être lavé de tout soupçons, on devait prendre des précautions ! Remus à eut l'honnêteté de m'accorder ce point, et nous avons mis en place la souricière. Ron et Hermione ne devait pas savoir, ils ne savaient pas jouer la comédie, le meilleur moyen était de faire convoquer Ron dans le bureau de Dumbledore, depuis peu il ne lâchait plus son rat des yeux, depuis que Pattenrond et Godric, le chat de Harry, semblaient vouloir en faire leur repas.

Ainsi fut fait, et après avoir longuement bouché le moindre trou de souris dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Ron fut convoqué par Rogue, qui y prit un certain plaisir. Le rouquin, terrifié, arriva en serrant son rat contre lui pour se donner du courage.

A peine fut-il entré que la porte fut sceller, tandis que Dumbledore, Remus et McGonagall forçaient le traître à se retransformer et le bloquaient sous forme humaine. Un petit coup de veritasserum et tout fut révéler. Harry pleura dans mes bras, et moi j'étais à deux doigts de tuer cette immondice. Mon père, qui était présent avec un collègue et ce crétin de Fudge, que j'ai toujours méprisé tout comme mes parents, ont bien été obligés d'admettre que Sirius Black, le fameux grand criminel, était innocent ! La tête de Fudge m'aurait fait rire si je n'avais pas eu mon petit frère pleurant de peine contre moi.

Black fut déclaré innocent dès le lendemain en première page de tous les journaux du pays. Il fallut tout de même plus d'une semaine avant qu'il ose se pointer, j'avoue que je le comprenais, rien ne disait que ce n'était pas une manœuvre pour le reprendre. Mais digne gryffondor, il prit le risque, et à raison.

Pettigrow fut envoyé à Azkaban, d'où il s'échappa trois semaines après, la grande prison sorcière ressemblait de plus en plus à un gruyère !

Toujours est-il que Sirius revint dans la vie de son filleul, et eut l'intelligence de ne pas contester la garde à mes parents, qui d'ailleurs l'accueillirent avec plaisir, lui et Remus qui avait démissionné suite à un déplorable et involontaire lapsus de Rogue qui avait très mal pris que son ennemi intime soit déclarer innocent et libre.

Les nuits d'été ne furent pas très reposantes pour moi, Harry, qui dormait encore et toujours avec moi, faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Presque toutes les nuits, il me réveillait de ses cris de douleurs, et je passais une bonne heure à le consoler mon pauvre petit frère. Mes parents avertirent Dumbledore, et ce dernier diagnostiqua un retour probable de Voldemort et une connexion mentale avec mon petit lionceau.

La parade fut vite trouvée, l'occlumencie !

J'avais quelques bases, cela faisait partie des enseignements habituels des sang-pur, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'utilité. Je fus tout de même son premier professeur, d'une part pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gêner par les souvenirs qu'il laisserait échapper, et aussi pour que je revois les bases.

Quand je nous jugeais prêt, c'est mon père, qui était un occlumens de premier ordre, qui prit le relais. Il nous a enseigné très patiemment, faisant très attention à ne pas brusquer Harry, surtout quand il tombait sur des souvenirs de sa vie chez les moldus. Il était un peu plus exigeant avec moi, mais j'étais moins fragile que Harry, et je trouvais ça normal.

Harry était un garçon à la fois très fort et très fragile, mais il ne montrait sa fragilité qu'avec nos parents, Ron et Hermione et surtout moi. En-dehors de ce cercle restreint, il était un pur gryffondor fier et fort, parfaitement à sa place chez les rouges et or.

Pour faire plaisir à Harry, nous sommes allez à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec ma mère, elle avait joué à Poudlard, mon père était de garde ce soir-là. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour voir les spectacles des équipes, et c'est confortablement installés dans une des meilleurs loges que nous avons suivi le match. Qui ne présentait que peu d'intérêt pour moi, mais l'émerveillement d'Harry était le plus beau des spectacles pour moi.

Nous n'avons pas traîné à la fin du match, quel intérêt ? Nous sommes directement rentrés au manoir, et ce n'est que le lendemain que nous avons appris l'attaque. J'étais dégoûté, en comptant large, il y avait une cinquantaine de mangemorts, et je comptais très large, cinquante mangemorts face à des centaines de sorciers, et cette bande de lâches avait fuis la queue entre les jambes ! Dans ce genre de cas j'avais honte d'être un sorcier.

La quatrième année faillit m'achever ! Quand son nom est sorti de la coupe j'ai cru que j'allais faire un infarctus ! J'ai aussi failli tuer Ron pour sa réaction ! Harry était ébahit, toute l'école ou presque lui tournait le dos, et son meilleur ami refusait de croire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Heureusement qu'Hermione était plus intelligente que le rouquin, et, sans me vanter, je n'eus besoin que de l'affirmation de mon petit frère pour croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Nous nous retrouvions donc seuls tous les trois, Hermione faisait péniblement la navette entre Harry et Ron, de l'énergie perdue pour rien selon moi. Vint la première tâche, et encore une fois je crus mourir de peur, heureusement qu'Harry maîtrisait le sortilège d'attraction et le vol sur balais. Il s'en sortit plus que bien, même si je le gardais contre moi tout le reste de la journée.

Le seul qui me surpris agréablement dans cette histoire, ce fut Digory, il semblait croire Harry, et alla même jusqu'à l'aider pour la seconde tâche, j'en fus surpris et reconnaissant de même que mon petit frère.

Nous nous sommes donc rendus dans la salle de bain des préfets, en maillots de bain évidement. L'énigme était facile, la personne à laquelle Harry tenait le plus allait être « enlevée » et il devrait aller la chercher au fond du lac. Nous ne tardâmes pas à trouver la branchiflores, que Neville nous fournit, vu qu'il était le meilleur élève en botanique, il avait accès à certaines serres sans avoir besoin de demander l'autorisation.

Je n'assistais pas à la seconde tâche, pour la simple raison que j'étais endormi au fond du lac, et que j'en ressortis malade comme un chien pendant une bonne semaine, décidément le tournoi était une vraie plaie pour moi, directement ou pas.

Encore une fois, je cru que je n'allais pas survivre à troisième tâche, et que j'allais tuer Fudge pour son incommensurable connerie ! Accusez Harry de mensonge quand il parlait du retour de Voldemort, il fallait vraiment être un crétin finit !

Cédric était mort et Harry se sentait horriblement coupable, la première partie des vacances l'a trouvé totalement abattu. Je suis resté à ses côtés tout le temps, pas que cela change grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il dormait de nouveau avec moi, blottis contre moi, il s'endormait en pleurant et faisait de nombreux cauchemars le ramenant dans cet horrible cimetière.

Parallèlement à cela, j'avais fêté mon quinzième anniversaire, activant ainsi mon héritage, ce qui m'a énormément apporté. La famille de ma mère descendait de Serdaigle, et j'étais le nouvel héritier de Rowena, j'y gagnais un surcroit plus que conséquent de pouvoir, que je dus apprendre à canaliser très vite, et une somme de connaissance ahurissante.

J'attendais avec impatience l'anniversaire de Harry, qui devrait, de ce que je savais activer son propre héritage, celui de Gryffondor. Mais, curieusement, rien ne se passa.

J'en parlais longuement avec ma mère, et nous envisageâmes deux explications, la première, que quelque chose bloquait l'héritage, la seconde, qu'il fallait savoir qu'on était un héritier. Nous avons donc dut expliquer à Harry qu'il descendait de Gryffondor par son père. Il le prit plus que bien, ravi d'avoir une chance supplémentaire de faire payer ses crimes à Voldemort. Mais cela ne déclencha pas l'héritage, et ma mère dut sonder sa magie, chose qui n'est agréable pour personne.

C'est un acte douloureux pour les deux, ce n'est pas un doloris, mais c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ils dormirent pendant 48 heures suite à cela. Et quand ma mère se réveilla, elle nous expliqua la raison du blocage.

Harry avait reçu une part des pouvoirs de Voldemort ce fameux soir, cela nous le savions, mais ce que nous ignorions c'est qu'en faisant cela, il en avait fait un héritier de serpentard potentiel. L'activation des deux héritages aurait consumé Harry, et on ne pouvait libérer l'un, sans libérer l'autre. Pour qu'il reçoive l'héritage, enfin les héritages, il fallait qu'il renforce sa magie propre pour qu'elle puisse le protéger.

L'entraînement repris avec plus de force et d'entrain, bien que n'étant pas ravi d'être l'héritier de serpentard, Harry, intelligemment, y vit une arme de plus contre son ennemi.

Il y eut aussi les basses manœuvres politiques de Fudge contre Harry et notre famille, il tenta plusieurs fois de nous denier la garde de mon petit frère. Et c'est très tendu que nous sommes retournés à Poudlard.

Mon père m'avait averti concernant Ombrage, mais quand elle se permit de faire son petit laïus dans la grande salle, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Je me suis bruyamment lever, et j'ai invoqué la magie de l'héritier que j'étais, et j'ai fait alors ce qui n'avait plus été fait depuis près de 300 ans, de par mon statut de « propriétaire » du château, j'ai révoqué la tutelle du ministère sur Poudlard, reniant par la même occasion tout droit à Ombrage d'y résider et encore moins d'y enseigner.

Les statues de pierres, gardiens du château, ce sont animées et l'ont jeté hors du domaine, à ma grande satisfaction.

Harry et moi furent prestement convoqués chez Dumbledore, qui, tout en comprenant mon geste, ne le cautionnait pas, ce que je pouvais comprendre, j'avais publiquement révélé mon statut. Mais, mes parents, qui avaient été convoqués également, me donnèrent raison, ils estimaient qu'il était temps que les autres héritiers se fassent connaître.

N'ayant plus de compte à rendre au ministère, Dumbledore engagea Sirius et Remus pour assurer le poste de DCFM. Le château n'en fut pas plus calme, Sirius et Rogue n'arrêtaient pas de s'en mettre plein la tête, à la grande joie des élèves spectateurs, et à la grand exaspération des autres professeurs.

Bien entendu, le ministère, par presse interposée se déchaîna contre Harry, moi, Dumbledore, et Poudlard en général. Mais le fait qu'un héritier autre que celui de serpentard soit apparus et ait pris le parti de Harry et Dumbledore mina quelque peu l'effet escompté. Sans vouloir me vanter, d'autant plus en étant celui de serdaigle, donc « investit » de l'intelligence de la fondatrice.

Fudge persista toute l'année, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort attaque le ministère en fin d'année, pour récupérer une prophétie au département des mystères, heureusement, Dumbledore avait, très longtemps avant fait enregistrer une fausse prophétie.

Il y eut des dizaines de témoins, et Fudge perdit son siège à ma plus grande satisfaction, et, étant assez rancunier quand il s'agissait de mon petit frère, je poussais mes parents à l'attaqué en justice, ce qui le laissa dans le caniveau.

D'autres choses avaient changées durant cette année. Pour être précis nous avions changés Harry et moi, nous étions désormais des adolescents de plein droit, et cela m'obligea à prendre conscience de certaine chose. Entre autre que l'amour que je portais à Harry n'était pas aussi innocent que j'avais toujours voulu le croire.

J'ai passé un certain nombre de nuit à penser à cela et à ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais pas 36 solutions, la première étant de tout lui dire, la seconde, de m'éloigner de lui ! Mais si je m'éloignais de lui sans lui expliquer il en serait horriblement blesser, et je préférais crever que de le blesser.

J'ai donc pris mon maigre courage, j'étais serdaigle pas gryffondor, à deux mains et je suis allé le trouver. C'était un vendredi après les cours, je me souviens, je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, et, sans doute pour la première fois, je l'en ai fait sortir.

Je l'ai emmené dans la salle sur demande, je voulais un endroit parfaitement sur, et j'avais découvert cette pièce, et tant d'autre, avec mon héritage.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé, face au feu, et tandis que nous regardions la danse des flammes, je lui ai avoué mon terrible secret. J'avoue que sa réaction n'a pas du tout été celle que j'attendais, ou espérais, au lieu de m'embrasser, ou de me hurler dessus, il a ri !

Oh pas longtemps, quelques secondes, quelques secondes qui m'ont fait très mal, puisque je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas dans le sens où je l'entendais. Il s'est glisser sur mes genoux, face à moi, dans une position qui oblitérait totalement mon esprit rationnel pour ne laisser que l'animal, et m'a embrassé sur la bouche, doucement, tendrement c'était un baiser délicat, et plein de sentiments, c'était bon, et je n'avais jamais été plus heureux.

Il m'a ensuite expliqué, qu'il savait parfaitement que j'étais amoureux de lui, et que lui l'était de moi depuis la fin de la 3ème année. Mais il n'avait rien tenté parce que je n'en semblais pas conscient, et qu'il estimait que c'était mieux si je le réalisais seul !

J'avoue, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour l'auto-analyse !

Je nageais dans le bonheur, Harry m'aimait, j'aimais Harry, mes parents et les autres adultes, nous avait vu venir de loin, et n'en étaient pas choqués une seconde, mais plutôt contents de nous voir heureux, en somme cette 5ème année, fut la meilleure.

L'été failli n'être qu'une longue succession de baiser, et rien de plus, pas que je n'en ai pas envie, j'avais 16 ans ! Mais mon Harry, mon bébé, j'avais abandonné le « petit frère » pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inceste, mon bébé donc était tellement pur et parfait que je n'osais pas le pousser.

Mais mon si pur et innocent petit lionceau, avait lui aussi des envies, et décida donc de me convaincre du bienfondé du sexe avec lui. Depuis ses 15 ans, il faisait beaucoup de recherches sur la façon de développer son potentiel magique, dans le but de pouvoir activer ses héritages, et en-dehors de la magie noire, qu'il refusait de toucher, il avait regardé dans tous les types de magie, entre autre, la rouge !

La magie dite « rouge », n'est pas à base de sang contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle est à base de sexe, de passion et de désir, difficile à maîtriser, mais puissante, particulièrement en matière de rituel.

Or, dans la magie rouge, il existait un rituel qui, comment dire ? Conférait un surcroit de puissance magique en échange de la virginité des participants. Nous y gagnerions tous les deux plus de puissance magique, et lui parviendrait certainement au niveau requis pour l'activation de l'héritage.

Présentée de cette façon la chose devenait donc une sorte de devoir sacré pour préserver autant que possible mon amour, je n'ai donc pas pu, ou pas voulu, refuser !

Toutes les vieilles demeures sorcières ont une salle des rituels, le manoir Caldwell ne fait pas exception, grâce à la magie de la salle, on peut graver dans le sol et les murs les symboles nécessaires, en les inscrivant sur une feuille.

La salle a donc été préparée, et nous y avons installé un lit. Autant dire que je n'étais exempt de toute tension, j'allais perdre ma virginité, prendre celle de mon amour, et tout cela sous le regard de la magie, et avec la certitude que mes parents attendaient à proximité pour savoir si tout se passait bien ! Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état de stress j'étais !

Heureusement, le rituel était simple, une fois les cercles et symboles adéquats gravés, il suffisait que nous avalions une potion et roulez jeunesse !

Le point positif était que la potion levait une bonne part de nos inhibitions, et heureusement, parce que même en étant un adolescent débordant d'hormones, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à être « prêt » dans cette situation.

Nous nous sommes donc enfermés dans la salle des rituels, le premier août au soir, mon bébé venait juste d'avoir 16 ans.

Le rituel est flou dans ma mémoire, à cause de la potion, à cause de la libération de magie, à cause du plaisir. Je m'en souviens par flash, Harry pendu à mon cou qui m'embrassait comme un affamé, Harry allongé sur le lit, en boxer, se tortillant délicieusement sous mon regard luxurieux, Harry nu, tête bêche avec moi, chacun ayant le désir de l'autre entre ses lèvres, Harry s'empalant sur moi, gémissant délicieusement sous mes coups de reins, et enfin Harry et moi hurlant notre plaisir d'une seule voix tandis que nous atteignions le septième ciel.

Ensuite l'explosion silencieuse de la magie, la vague de puissance émanant du corps de mon bébé. Puis Harry nu, délicatement blottis dans mes bras, me murmurant son amour éternel tandis qu'il se laissait aller au sommeil.

Le reste des vacances se passa à nous entraîner le jour, et à faire l'amour la nuit, Harry me prit quelques fois, mais nous préférions de loin la position inverse. Mon délicieux petit lionceau s'était découvert affamé et délicieusement pervers, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

A la mi-août, mes parents nous avouèrent une chose que j'ignorais, en précisant que nous n'avions aucune obligation. Selon les traditions des grandes familles, nos parents nous avaient promis l'un à l'autre alors que nous n'étions pas encore nés. C'était un accord de principe, destiné avant tout à montrer la confiance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nos familles, que nous pouvions révoqué si nous le souhaitions, ou bien assumé et proclamer nos fiançailles.

Même si nous étions jeunes, Harry et moi avions l'absolue certitude que nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble, c'était une certitude aussi évidente que le lever du soleil. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de parler, un simple coup d'œil et un hochement de tête suffit pour nous accorder sur ce point.

La cérémonie de fiançailles eut lieu le 28 août, en petit comité, il y avait Ron et Hermione, qui servaient de témoins à Harry, les deux T, qui étaient les miens, Dumbledore, mes parents, Remus et Sirius qui continueraient à être nos professeurs de DCFM, la malédiction ayant été brisée par le fait qu'ils soient deux. Il y eut aussi Rogue, qui fut aimable pour la toute première fois avec mon fiancé, ainsi que le personnel de Poudlard en général. Je vis McGonagall verser quelques larmes en regardant Harry se promettre à moi.

Il y eut aussi quelques collègues ou ex, de mon père, entre autre le nouveau ministre qui était un ancien auror du nom de Rufus Scrimgeour. Tout en me promettant de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme à Harry, je ne pus m'empêcher de pensé que faire un patronus serait une partie de plaisir après cette journée.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit, et une bonne partie du lendemain.

L'heure de la rentrée à sonner, et nous avons retrouvé notre château, le rituel avait fonctionné, et mon bébé, était désormais un double héritier. Etant fiancés, Dumbledore nous accordas un appartement privé, à mi-chemin entre les tours de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Cette année-là, à vue de nombreux couples naître dans notre entourage, entre autre Ron et Hermione et les deux T, nous nagions tous dans le bonheur perchés sur nos petits nuages roses.

Mais il nous a fallu redescendre, quand nous avons compris que Malefoy préparait quelque chose. Chose que nous avons aisément stoppé, théoriquement la salle sur demande était verrouillée quand il y était, sauf que nous étions héritiers, mon bébé et moi.

En l'espionnant discrètement, nous avons compris ce qu'il faisait, et compris aussi qu'il y était forcé pour protéger ses parents de la colère de Voldemort. Ce fut la première fois que Harry utilisa vraiment les pouvoirs de Serpentard. Voldemort avait créé la marque des ténèbres grâce à la magie de l'héritage, croyant, à raison, qu'il en était le dernier descendant, mais mon bébé possédait également cette magie.

Grâce à cela, il a pu convoquer les deux Malefoy, qui ont cru que c'était leur précieux maître qui les appelaient. Ils furent promptement stupéfixer, et enfermé au château, dans un appartement confortable. Drago fut éperdu de reconnaissance, et encore plus quand Harry effaça sa marque et celle de sa mère, après qu'ils furent passés au veritasserum. Autant Lucius était un mangemort convaincu, autant son fils et sa femme n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Drago changea beaucoup cette année, il avait vu la réalité des ténèbres et en avait été malade de peur. Il partagea tous ses souvenirs avec ses camarades de maison, pour leur montrer la vérité sur ce qu'ils croyaient être un destin grandiose !

Beaucoup se détournèrent, et les autres furent expulsés, malgré le désaccord de Dumbledore, qui, bonne poire, pensait qu'il était encore possible de les détourner des ténèbres.

Nous avons fait un grand ménage dans l'école cette année-là. N'étant plus soumis aux lois du ministère, chaque élève fut interrogé sous veritasserum et les mangemorts en herbe furent mis à la porte.

Les 4 maisons purent alors s'unir, à tel point qu'à la fin de l'année les grandes tables furent supprimées pour plusieurs autres, plus petites où nous regroupions par affinités plutôt que par maison.

Drago c'est beaucoup rapproché de nous, il nous était vraiment reconnaissant et une fois qu'il eut laissé tomber son masque, il était très agréable à fréquenter, son ironie mordante me faisait beaucoup rire, et plut beaucoup à une petite rousse, seule fille des Weasley. J'ai cru que Ron allait faire un infarctus quand ils ont officialisés leur liaison.

Après nos fiançailles, Dumbledore nous avait parlé des horcruxes, et mon père l'avait accompagné pour chercher la bague, heureusement pour le directeur d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait pris de plein fouet la malédiction.

Durant l'année, nous avons donc réfléchis à ce que pouvait être les autres horcruxes et l'endroit où ils pourraient être dissimulés. Harry eut l'idée de réclamer à la salle sur demande, un moyen de détecter les horcruxes, idée brillante s'il en était. La salle nous le fournis donc, et nous découvrîmes la localisation des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Ainsi que le fait que mon bébé en était un.

Merci Merlin, j'étais l'héritier de Serdaigle, celle des 4 qui avait le plus de connaissance et, bien que n'ayant jamais usé de ce genre de chose, avait longuement étudié les horcruxes. Avec l'aide de ma mère, héritière également, nous avons pu, difficilement, libéré mon bébé de cet immonde parasite.

Les autres furent relativement aisés à trouver et détruire, à l'exception du serpent qui était toujours aux côtés de son maître.

L'année se termina donc sans drame, et nous avons regagné le manoir Caldwell.

L'été fut moins joyeux, mon père fut cruellement blessé dans une attaque de mangemort, et faillit perdre un bras, que l'on réussit de peu à sauver. Tous les membres de la résistance ou presque furent attaqués, on dénombra de nombreux morts aussi bien sorciers que moldus.

Même Dumbledore faillit y laisser la vie, heureusement Rogue réussit à le sauver, prouvant une fois pour toute qu'il était bien du côté de la lumière.

Drago, qui ne pouvait pas retourner au manoir Malefoy, passa l'été avec nous, de même qu'Hermione et ses parents, qui étaient des cibles de choix. Cet été, je demandais à Harry de m'épouser, et il accepta. Je voulais qu'il n'ait aucun doute pour lui sur l'amour que je lui portais.

Nous nous sommes mariés le 1 août, devant les mêmes personnes que lors de nos fiançailles, ne pouvant pas partir en lune de miel, nous nous sommes contentés de rester enfermés dans une aile du manoir pendant deux semaines où nous n'avons pratiquement rien fait d'autre que l'amour.

C'est donc mariés que nous sommes retournés à Poudlard, notre appartement était toujours là, et nous l'avons réinvestit avec plaisir.

Dans l'urgence de la guerre, les trois couples de nos amis se sont fiancés durant l'été, Ron et Hermione, Terry et Tony, et Drago et Ginny. Tous le même jour, Harry en a été très ému. Il fut témoin de Ron, Tony et Ginny, et je fus celui d'Hermione, Terry et Drago.

L'année scolaire fut relativement calme au château, la guerre continuais dehors, mais Voldemort craignait de s'en prendre à Poudlard où se trouvait rien de moins que Dumbledore et deux héritiers.

Mais, après avoir pris le ministère, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'attaquer à Poudlard qui était le dernier symbole de la résistance aux ténèbres.

Il attaqua mi-mai, heureusement inconscient du fait que ses horcruxes avaient été détruits.

Je tuais moi-même son précieux serpent, tandis que mon mari le défiait en duel.

Ils s'affrontèrent dans la grande salle, et je faillis encore faire un infarctus, Harry était décidément expert dans le fait de faire battre mon cœur plus ou moins vite.

Le duel fut curieusement assez court, entre autre parce que Harry avait abandonné sa baguette à plume de phénix, pour non pas une, mais deux baguettes, et pas n'importe lesquelles, celles des fondateurs dont il était l'héritier, et qui avaient étés religieusement conservées dans la crypte du château.

Il lançait ses sorts des deux baguettes à la fois, et son sortilège de désarmement renvoya à son expéditeur le sortilège de la mort. Comme 16 ans avant, Voldemort fut détruit par son propre sortilège, définitivement cette fois-ci.

Ainsi se termina la seconde guerre des ténèbres.

Les mangemorts restants furent prestement jugés et condamnés au baiser du détraqueur, la meilleure décision qui soit, puisque certains d'entre eux avaient été libérés d'Azkaban une première fois.

Nous avons tous eues nos ASPICS avec mention, même Ron, et, après nous être assuré qu'il ne restait pas de mangemort en liberté, Harry et moi avons enfin put partir en lune de miel.

Lune de miel qui dura trois mois, trois mois durant lesquels nous avons voyagés partout et fait l'amour tous les jours. Trois mois au bout desquels Harry m'annonça la plus fabuleuse des nouvelles, nos magies, apaisées par la fin de la guerre, avait fait naître en lui une nouvelle vie.

Du moins c'est ce que nous avons cru jusqu'à son terme, croyance réfutée quand le 21 juin suivant, mon Harry me donna trois fils, James, Alexandre, et Zach junior, faisant de moi, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Les trois adolescents, parfaitement semblables, refermèrent le livre, et se tournèrent vers les adultes. L'adulte blond demanda :

« Alors les garçons ? Vous vouliez savoir comment j'avais rencontré votre père, ça réponds à votre question ? »

Comme les reflets d'un miroir ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement :

« Oui papa.

- Absolument papa.

- Parfaitement papa. »

Harry sourit à ses fils, si beaux, si brillants, qui étaient l'hommage vivant de son amour pour son mari, ils étaient blonds comme Zach, mais avec les cheveux indomptables des Potter et les yeux verts de leur grand-mère. Ils avaient la carrure de Zach également, grands et forts, ils faisaient beaucoup de ravages dans les cœurs des autres étudiants, garçons ou filles d'ailleurs, ils chassaient tous les trois dans les deux catégories. La seule différence entre eux, c'était leur magie, chacun d'eux étaient l'héritier d'un seul fondateur, répartissant de nouveau une puissance qui n'aurait jamais dû être cumulée dans une seule personne.

Ignorants sciemment le fait qu'ils avaient 17 ans, et venaient de quitter Poudlard, ils prirent leur place respectives, James sur les genoux de Harry, Zach jr sur ceux de son homonyme et Alexandre, entre ses deux pères.

Harry sourit et dit :

« On vous aime les garçons. »

Zachary approuva, et les garçons répondirent d'une seule voix :

« Nous aussi papas ! »


End file.
